Moonlight By The River
by Ice And Fire Vanessa
Summary: After trials and tribulations, will Legolas and Aragorn get together? SLASH (FINISHED) r
1. A Glance

Disclaimer: I dare not claim anything but the plot of this particular fic - but I wished Legolas was mine though. . .*stares dreamily*.  
  
Synopsis:  
  
Elves, if they are lucky, manage to find their true mates in their lifetimes. Legolas makes an astonishingly shocking discovery who his is but will he ever tell a dark-haired king-ranger? Or will he chose to follow a band of elves who dare not profess their love for a mortal? Can the difference between their races stop Legolas from admitting he likes Aragorn?  
  
Read And Review. . .  
  
***********************************************  
  
A gentle breeze swayed the deep green leaves on a tree. If one looked close enough, I could make out the distinct slender figure of an elf perched in the midst of all the leaves. Legolas was in a very relaxed mood as he stretched out languidly, ignoring the fact that probably half of his elves were out of their minds just searching for their prince. He yawned slightly, a very human act he had learnt just by spending a few weeks with Aragorn, the human King.  
  
Speak of the devil, Legolas jolted awake as he thought of the raven-haired King. For every single hour since they had parted, Legolas had an aching feeling in his heart. He now pressed a pale hand against his tunic-covered chest in a curious gesture to figure out what was happening to his heart. There was a fluttery feeling that made him get slightly alarmed - were elves supposed to get fluttery feelings in their hearts?  
  
Maybe it was just a passing illness - but did elves get illnesses? Perhaps it was time to consult the Lady Galadriel, maybe he should visit her someday, and Legolas made up his mind to ask the older elf about fluttery hearts and such.  
  
But talking about Aragorn did make Legolas look dreamily at the leafy canopy. He missed the mellow, authoritative voice, the shoulder-length black tresses and the eyes. The piercing eyes which seemed to seek out every secret Legolas kept. What mellow voice, Legolas slapped himself in shock as he remembered whom he was thinking about. It was wrong of an elf - not to say, a male elf - and to add, a male elf-prince to be thinking of a human male king in such a way!  
  
Besides, Legolas was sure that someday, he would be married to some female elf like Arwen who would then bear his little elf children and take care of them when he went for ambassador-trips to other elf kingdoms. How could he have had such highly-improper thoughts about his fellow warrior?!  
  
A trumpet noise nearly made Legolas fall off the branch in alarm. 'Hail Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood!' a male voice shouted loud and clear and Legolas reluctantly slid down from his comfortable spot on the tree, to leap lightly down onto the ground as he faced human messengers.  
  
'Yes yes, what is it you want with me now?' Legolas was in no mood to play the niceties and curtly asked as he eyed the two messengers, one holding a trumpet, the other holding an envelope sealed with a royal seal from the human kings. Don't tell me it's that Aragorn, Legolas groaned inwardly in frustration.  
  
'Prince of Mirkwood, out great king Aragorn son of Arathorn sends an invitation to you. If you please, Prince,' the envelope was handed very politely to Legolas and he extended a white arm to take it. He opened the envelope and read the letter with an arched eyebrow.  
  
'Legolas - Prince of Mirkwood,  
  
Dark times we met, and now in fair weather I invite you to my kingdom for our old gathering of friends. Please do not prepare anything for during your stay, everything shall be prepared by our people. I trust you will come on the week after the full moon.  
  
King Aragorn'  
  
Legolas pursued the letter for another few times before he relented and reluctantly sent the messengers back with a 'Very well, I accept, now, be off with you,'. He sighed, if he was travelling by foot, he would need to start his journey the next day. He would have to spend tonight preparing a gift for Aragorn.  
  
*************************************************  
  
The next day  
  
Legolas sprang lightly among the trees, his bunch of arrows clattering pleasantly behind him and he held the elvish garment for Aragorn firmly under one arm. His silver-blonde hair was neatly braided as usual and caught the shimmer of the sunlight once or twice for he bounded too fast in and out of the trees.  
  
He had been travelling for twelve hours straight and now he regretted being so nimble and quick in step for he was one day ahead of his planned time. He would have to find a place to linger about for a day whilst he journeyed. His mind flicked through possible resting spots which were of entertainment also and he decided upon the city of Galadhrim where he could both rest and be near other elves.  
  
He looked at the horizon. The blood-red sun was soon setting, and darkness would soon engulf the whole area. He needed to veer off course eastwards now if he wanted to get there by an hour after sunset.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Galadhrim  
  
'Welcome, young Legolas,' the Lord Celeborn was tending to some business so Lady Galadriel welcomed him and brought him into the guest quarters they had. It was hard to believe she was even older than him, Legolas thought as he studied her golden braids and youthful face in admiration.  
  
'Here is your room, Legolas. Rest well and eat well tonight,' she patted him on the shoulder and left him alone. Legolas sprang lightly upon the bed and gazed out of the window. A beautiful moon, white and pure, dimmed the shimmer of the stars as it hung up in the sky. Legolas soon found himself thinking along the lines of a certain ranger lying naked by the riverbed.  
  
'Aargh,' he clenched his fists and unclenched them in a bid to self-reprove as he curtly told the little voice in his mind to shut up and mind it's own business and let him lead a normal male elf's life properly.  
  
He had been having disturbing and alarming dreams for the past nights. It was not something to be laughed off, Legolas frowned, they had been rather sensual and tempting. Mostly were of Aragorn, nakedly bathed in moonlight by the river. 'This is wrong, Legolas, wrong,' Legolas rapped himself hard on the head, trying to get such vividly graphic images out of his mind.  
  
He ended up berating himself harshly while he lay on the feathery bed to sleep, his bright eyes penetrating the darkness as he slept. And he immediately regretted his choice to sleep for he had a taste of one of the most erotically-disturbing dreams he ever had about Aragorn.  
  
*******************************************  
  
The night was silent. Legolas treaded softly upon the fallen leaves effortlessly, his lips thinned into a fine line as if he knew what was laying in wait for him. He heard the rhythmic rushing noise of stream and river waters as he approached the edge of the river and let out a gasp.  
  
The shimmering moonlight had fallen upon a single figure which lay sprawled out in a very seductive manner, extremely desirable and delicious-looking. The moonlight caressed the dark hair of Aragorn as he lounged languidly by the river, keeping his eyes firmly fixed upon Legolas.  
  
The moonlight which lit up the dark waters of the river made them lap at the figure of Aragorn. Legolas felt the fluttery feeling in his heart again and curiously pressed a hand upon his heart. Was it Aragorn who was making his heart flutter like a nightingale? Legolas was roused from his elfish thoughts as Aragorn stretched out a hand.  
  
'Come, Legolas,' the husky voice made Legolas shudder slightly as he felt himself walk, enthralled and completely lost in Aragorn's handsome face. Legolas had lost all subtlety as he approached the lounging ranger and knelt down next to the mortal. The harsh breath of the ranger, full of desire and temptation, roared through Legolas' mind.  
  
'You are beautiful,' Legolas had always been called words like [pretty], [adorable] and [beautiful], but this certain compliment caught him off guard as he gave a shy smile and then replaced it with a pretty smile. He knew that many elves and mortals thought he was a girl at first glance, well, let them think he was one for all he cared.  
  
'Thank you,' he prettily smiled again. Aragorn was watching him like a predator watching its prey, ever so keen and sharp. 'Don't mention it,' with a swift, quick movement that Legolas never calculated, Aragorn had Legolas pinned roughly to the ground. Aragorn now raised a finger and traced Legolas' jaw line.  
  
The finger slid to Legolas' neck and two hands deftly unclasped the dark green cloak Legolas wore. 'Fair little elf,' Aragorn leaned down and whispered next to Legolas' ear, making the elf squirm slightly as strong fingers slid down his naked chest, stroking the pale skin underneath. His shirt was completely prised opened in the darkness.  
  
What happened next was all a blur to Legolas - fingers running teasingly to and fro on his creamy skin. . .a hot mouth covering his in the moonlight as things swirled around them . . .a subtle moan of pleasure. . .the soft murmuring of his name over and over again. . . gentle caresses which sent shivers down his spine. . .  
  
****************************************  
  
Legolas knew self-control when he wanted to and he jerked himself out of the dream, gasping and praying that no elf had seen him in such an aroused state. It was humiliating - to be gasping and panting over a sleep like a mortal. Legolas had only seen Aragorn do so once or twice during the Fellowship. Aragorn had appeared highly embarrassed when Legolas had looked pointedly at him curiously.  
  
'I need to walk about, then these bad dreams will go away,' Legolas might have been 3000 years old, but he had the mind of an innocent child sometimes. He convinced himself childishly that a walk was all he needed. He slipped out of the room into the gardens.  
  
He was just blending against the shadows when he heard a soft voice, 'Legolas, what ails you so, young elf?'  
  
Turning behind, he saw the Lady Galadriel, as beautiful as ever, smiling softly at him as she flicked a stray leaf from his tresses. Legolas was momentarily tongue-tied - well, he couldn't quite say that he had a dream about Strider. He settled on a neutral, 'It's a beautiful night,'  
  
'And so are you, young prince. But your face is troubled. You need guidance,' the Lady Galadriel spoke gently as her eyes searched his.  
  
'Nay, I shall not trouble my Lady,' Legolas declined as politely as he could. He was worried she might laugh at him. Besides, Strider was a simple matter, he tried to shove the matter aside as he locked eyes with the elf-queen once again.  
  
'Since you decline guidance, I shall not press you, young Legolas. But know, Prince of Mirkwood, that you are free to approach me anytime. In the meantime, I desire to show you something,' she extended a hand and guided him to her quarters, leaving no space for argument as she held his hand in hers firmly.  
  
Once they got into her quarters, they entered a room decorated far beyond any other beauty. She opened a cupboard and extended two fair arms to carry out a basin. It was full of a silvery substance-liquid which made occasional lapping on the sides of the basin. The queen set it upon a table and gently led him forwards.  
  
'Young Legolas Greenleaf,' she said softly as she made him stand before the basin, 'This basin shows an elf's mate. You do know about elf mates, don't you?'  
  
Legolas nodded. Elves had each a mate. Every elf would meet his or her mate one day but some never knew who theirs was. Being able to identify one's true mate was the greatest fortune of an elf. Many elves never knew who their mates were. To have a basin which could reveal who it was was truly a fortune, but Legolas had a suspicion he did not want to know at all.  
  
'Then see for yourself who it is - I thought it might be of guidance to your troubled elf heart,'  
  
Legolas knew there was no room to back away and he fearfully stared into the basin. For a second, all he saw was a beautiful young male elf, currently wearing a fearful expression. Then, the elf vanished and was replaced by a figure. The figure was blurred at first, but the image soon sharpened to reveal a man.  
  
The man in the image had his back facing Legolas. But Legolas had no desire to know who he was for he already knew. And then the man turned around and Legolas stumbled back in confusion mixed with despair. Shoulder-length black hair, rugged looks. . .  
  
Strider - Aragorn, son of Arathorn.  
  
**********************************  
  
This is my first attempt at Lord of the Rings slash. Hopefully it's halfway decent - review, ok?  
  
Love,  
  
Ice And Fire Vanessa 


	2. Realisation

This is the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, will respond to all reviews in next chapter cos in a hurry right now (need to go to sleep). Just read and review, ok?  
  
***************************************  
  
'Legolas?' Lady Galadriel placed a pale elfish hand upon his shoulder to support him as he nearly fell in his alarming haste to get away from the image of Aragorn. Legolas could feel his heart and insides go all cold as he tried to accept what he had just seen and comprehended from the image.  
  
It was wrong. All wrong. His life was not supposed to go like this. He was supposed to meet a female elf princess of fine bearing and marry her like in tradition. Then, he was supposed to live with her happily and welcome the birth of his children merrily like his father had once had.  
  
He was not supposed to feel desire and love for a good friend who was a mortal. He was not supposed to stumble upon the Lady Galadriel and be questioned about his troubles like a child. He was never supposed to be shown to a basin which could tell him who was his mate. Seeing a good friend's image in it was all wrong. It was a magical object gone wrong.  
  
Besides, Aragorn was a male, like him. Legolas was sure of that. This was just a nightmare gone wrong. A dark image which would be laughed off. But as Legolas looked into the basin once more and then out of the corner of his eye, the Lady, he knew, with dread that it was no mistake. But he persisted.  
  
'The basin lies, Lady. It lies - Strider is but a friend to me,' Legolas vehemently said as he felt himself grow all alarmed at the idea of his mate being Aragorn. He chose escape as the way of explanation and the way out and tried to calm himself. The Lady only sighed and gently turned him to face her. In the light, both their elfish beauty was evident. His masculine yet delicate and hers, feminine yet firm.  
  
'It does not, Legolas - it speaks the truth. Many elves before you have also felt such despair when they see their mates in mortals. Strider or Estel may have once been a friend to you, but surely even you, in the light of recent events, have sensed a difference in your image of him. Do not lie to yourself, Legolas. You have sensed the many things that bridge both your worlds,'  
  
Bridge both your worlds. . .dreams. . .thoughts. . .desires. . .  
  
'T-the d-dreams - you mean to say they are all parts of it? And the fluttery feelings in my heart lately?' Legolas looked vulnerable and small despite his tall stature now that he was confused and helplessly looking at the older elf who gently embraced him like a mother and held him in her arms as she nodded.  
  
'Yes. The fluttery feelings - why, that's just what makes us and mortals the same if we are destined to be mates. Legolas, there is no mistake that Aragorn is meant for you. Estel will also have sensed this feelings as both the mates sense them. In a way, your feelings, if they are extreme, can be sensed by him and him, yours. You are connected,'  
  
Legolas could only listen helplessly. He silently prayed fervently for it to be all a dream.  
  
'But he is human. He cannot live forever like us! Besides, he will never have the thought of me as a lover, as a mate. I have heard that mankind frown upon such immoral sharings as they say,' Legolas mumbled softly as he embarrassingly disengaged himself from the embrace, feeling extremely babyish to be held by an elf old enough to be his mother.  
  
'Such things may hinder a relationship, young Legolas, but I believe if you are truly willing to sacrifice, true love can persevere. It all depends on you, Legolas, although I urge you to tell Estel the truth. Be he brought up by elves, he might understand better than any other human,'  
  
There was silence as Legolas stared away. Then, he stiffly smiled at Galadriel before saying, 'I must take my leave to rest enough for the morning. I have a long journey ahead, my Lady,'  
  
As Galadriel watched his fading figure, she smiled sadly and shook her magnificent head of gold, 'Do not take the same paths as many have taken, Legolas. You are truly worthy of Estel,'  
  
******************************************  
  
Meanwhile . . . . . .  
  
'LEGOLAS!' King Aragorn or Strider or Estel or Rider or any of the many names he had bolted upright from the feathery bed he had been lying upon in sleep. His face glistened with sweat as he panted heavily, his dark hair dampened with sweat pasted to his golden skin. His eyes were dilated with emotion as he released the blankets from his iron clutch.  
  
This was just one of the many nights since the breaking of the Fellowship that he had dreamt of his elf friend. The dreams had progressed from mild to serious, starting off with simple hunting trips he realised he missed having with the beautiful elf prince, to heavy, sensual ones like the one he had just jerked out of.  
  
These dreams made him alarmed for he had often been told that dreams were things which revealed your inner heart's real desire. And it was apparent that his heart's desire was none other than the marble-sculptured prince who was currently making his way to Aragorn's castle. He had tried ignoring all those signs - panting, arousal, wetness in his pants, tugging desire at his heart. But they just pestered him.  
  
Now, Aragorn looked warily to make sure that no-one had been awakened by his sudden shout. He had shouted the elven name in despair in his dream for Legolas had left him and his own mind had failed to discern between dreams and real life. Nothing was stirring in the darkness which surrounded his bed. He guardedly touched the sword he had laid next to him. He had laid this sword next to him for as long as he had remembered since the breaking of the Fellowship.  
  
He got up and watched the darkness pensively through a window, thoroughly frustrated by the new turn of events. He was aggravated, both mentally and sexually. Every dream of Legolas had caused much sexual frustration in the young king.  
  
Legolas had never taken up such a symbol in his life but now, the elf was no friend, but a night-dream lover who came and went like the breeze. Mentally, Aragorn was aware of the need to be close to Legolas. Somehow, he knew he would be calmer with Legolas around. And he had needed Legolas' presence so desperately he had taken to lovingly fondle the old elven garment Legolas had once sent to him.  
  
'If only they could see their king now, such a pathetic creature,' he dispiritedly joked to himself as he got a cloth to wipe the perspiration off his face. No king he had ever known was so despondent and desperate over a simple little elf. But Legolas was no simple elf. He wasn't like Arwen, all glamorous and beautifully made up.  
  
Legolas did not spend any effort on brushing himself up (Aragorn knew for during the whole Fellowship, Legolas did things as recklessly as them when it came to hygiene and looks. Legolas never cared, except to do his hair properly). His beauty was natural, so exquisite he could be called [pretty].  
  
Legolas' golden-silver hair would be neatly braided and would catch a shimmer of sunlight every now and then as he strode through the green forests. Legolas' lips would be curved into a thin smile, a permanent fixture unless he chose to smile prettily or mockingly scowl at anyone. Legolas' body was perfect - his shoulders were smooth and slender, his legs slim yet long. His built was slightly muscular with a touch of feminine, so desirable.  
  
'I'm going crazy,' the king muttered as he buried his face in his hands. His last thought in the day was Legolas, his dreams were of the handsome elf prince, and his first thought in the morning was of Legolas. Every single moment he spent alive was dedicated to Legolas. He breathed Legolas, he drank Legolas, he ate Legolas, and all twenty-four hours in his day was fully filled with Legolas.  
  
And now, the very object of all these desire and need was getting closer to his castle at every passing moment.  
  
***********************************************  
  
The Next Day  
  
'Aragorn, are you listening?' Gandalf boomed into Aragorn's ear, making the day-dreaming king jump up in surprise and then scowl self-consciously in an attempt to conceal his embarrassment at having been caught not paying any attention. But he really could not be blamed for Legolas really was invading all his thoughts and his mind. He had been absently ripping pieces of paper and Gandalf was torn between amusement and annoyance.  
  
'I beg your pardon, I haven't been myself recently,' Aragorn apologised as he poured more wine for the warlock in a bid to make up for his inattentiveness.  
  
'You certainly haven't. You appear to be a love-sick fool. Ripping pieces of paper like that, why, I have only seen Sam do that - and it was when he was in love with Frodo,' there was a pause as the warlock peered closely at the king, making Aragorn wince inwardly, afraid that his inner heart's desire would be revealed, 'Well, are you?'  
  
The cheeky, unexpected question by the warlock made Aragorn stare dumbly at him for a few seconds before reddening as he lied through his teeth, 'No. I don't have the luck,' He added the last bit for better measure. Gandalf frowned and stared closely at him for another painful seconds before Gandalf shrugged and simply said, 'You really shouldn't have rejected Arwen,'  
  
'Look, I'm not a heterosexual - I can't possibly lie to her saying I love her and then in the end, ditch her for an elf - no, man, I mean,' Aragorn blushed even more furiously at his own careless slip of the tongue and busied himself with the latest military strategy as he tried to keep his blush down.  
  
'Aragorn, are you sure you are alright?' the warlock's question served to make Aragorn blush even more and grip the pen he held with strength as he tried to calm his inner turmoil.  
  
'You are preoccupied. Your heart is disturbed, you need guidance. Tell me what disturbs your kingly heart,' Gandalf sharply asked as he leaned closer, making Aragorn squirm inside at the thought of Gandalf realising that he was foolishly in love with Legolas and then telling him about how mortals and elves could never be together.  
  
'I really can't, Gandalf. You are a good friend and teacher to me, but I could never tell you, truly,' Gandalf did not insist, but he merely nodded and patted Aragorn on the shoulder.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Evening  
  
Legolas stopped his leaping for a minute, looking up at the majestic castle which belonged to his friend-now-mate. In the evening sun, the castle stood in the brink of darkness mingled with light, like the horizon. Its tall white towers gleamed in the setting sun.  
  
'This is so beautiful,' Legolas murmured to himself as he watched the castle in awe. It had been months since he departed from this place and so much changes had taken place.  
  
He was so taken by the majesty he failed to see Aragorn staring at him intently. The innocent beauty of the elf prince was breathtaking and Aragorn barely could keep himself from sighing at the object of his love and desire. Aragorn was so enthralled that his leg accidentally nudged against his horse, making the animal move slightly in trained obedience.  
  
And Legolas was startled.  
  
He heard the sound of horse hooves and turned to see the man who haunted his dreams. Aragorn, handsome and powerful-looking as ever, was seated on a gleaming white horse. Aragorn's eyes pierced through Legolas', as if searching his soul. They just stood there, Legolas could feel the elvish magic cackling in the air around them as he smiled thinly.  
  
He resolved to break the spell.  
  
'Hail King Aragorn!' he said with all the diplomacy of an elvish prince.  
  
'Hail Prince Legolas of Mirkwood!' Aragorn returned the greeting and extended a hand, 'Would you rather leap up behind me or walk the remaining way?'  
  
Legolas was stunned for a moment, not knowing how to react. Should he accept the offer or walk the remaining way? To tell the truth, his springing through the woods at such a fast speed did tire him out so he smiled gratefully and replied, 'Aye, I would,'  
  
Springing lightly up behind Aragorn, Legolas positioned himself comfortably. His subconscious reminded him of the musky male scent from the king in front of him as the horse reared up and changed direction for the castle. As they rode, Aragorn's dark locks kept flowing behind, caressing Legolas' fair face like the wind. Legolas felt the familiar fluttering in his heart and gasped audibly.  
  
'Is everything alright, Legolas?' Aragorn heard the small gasp and feared he had injured the elf.  
  
'Yes, it is. I just accidentally poked myself,' Legolas made up a lame excuse and muttered as he tried to inch as far from Aragorn as possible without falling off the horse's rear. He was afraid of the urges which might make him do something to Aragorn, something like kiss him or otherwise.  
  
He had thought about it, he was not going to risk hurting Aragorn. In an elf-mortal relationship, Legolas knew the relationship could not last forever, for a mortal was bound to die. Besides, they were both males, for heaven's sake! Aragorn was a male mortal and he, Legolas was a male elf. Males were not supposed to be together, but rather females and males.  
  
Meanwhile, Aragorn was trying to ignore the fact that the elf prince's lithe body was warm. Legolas seemed to be warm with all that travelling he had done and Aragorn welcomed the source of warmth. Also, Aragorn noticed that his heart was slightly calmer now that he was close to his object of affections.  
  
By that time, they had arrived and Aragorn stopped the horse, dismounting, and then waited for the elf to do so. Legolas leapt down just beside the king, the space between them just a few inches. Up close, Aragorn could taste the sweet breath from the elf, and see the shimmering silver-gold hair whipping slightly in the wind.  
  
So beautiful. He leaned forwards subconsciously.  
  
Legolas was compelled to lean forwards also and seal the mortal's lips but he was an elf, he knew self-control.  
  
Aragorn lightly took a step forwards and bent in. He thought for a moment that it was desire he saw in the elf's eyes, and gently caressed the elf's face before pulling the elf closer. Just before their lips touched, Legolas backed away swiftly.  
  
'So it really was the leaf I saw in the light,' Legolas said light-heartedly as he extracted a leaf from Aragorn's hair.  
  
************************************************  
  
How did you find the second chapter?  
  
R&R.  
  
Ice And Fire Vanessa 


	3. Wine And Confessions

Read AND Review, ok?  
  
********************************************  
  
I'll devote this first part to simple replying to all reviews (cos they mean a lot to me)  
  
silvertoekee: Yep, there certainly is a band of elves who loved mortals but dare not admit cos there is a difference in the race but will Legolas be one of them? You're the very first reviewer - so thank you, cos you made a real big difference in my confidence to write LOTR slash.  
  
The: Thanks for the comment about my grammar - I share your sentiments cos I have realized that stories with not-quite-satisfactory grammar are hard to read, especially after a long day.  
  
Lolita: Hmm - seems like I failed to make you go on reading, huh? If you ever see this, just go and read, ok?  
  
Amethyst Bubble: That's one cool userid you have. Where did you get the inspiration from?  
  
IMTrinity: You bet I will continue - this is one real chance for me to attempt writing LOTR slash - will I ever give it up?  
  
Sillie: Poor Legolas indeed - but we mustn't forget Aragorn.  
  
Rock-Howard-17: Another cool userid. Well, I've updated - where's your review? ^-^  
  
Oogabooga: Thanks for the three words. They mean a lot, ok?  
  
Yami Meji no Minaraikou: Japanese nickname.- I keep looking at interesting nicknames. . .thanks for the vote of confidence. Really appreciate it.  
  
Lady Jade: Thanks for the review.  
  
ShadowSpirits: I always think of the Mines of Moira when I see your nickname. Anyway, thanks for that review.  
  
MusumeMarron: I hope I spelled your nickname correctly. Hm.thanks for the two reviews.  
  
Michelle: I will certainly *try* *winks winks* to give them a nice little kissing scene, but no promises, ok?  
  
Orlandos_angel: Ok, I'll add the slash part into the summary (I thought it had been obvious cos I mentioned the mate thing with Legolas and Aragorn. Thanks for the review though.  
  
ElvenQueenSelenity: Me too. I love that pairing too. So nice, isn't it? One so fair, the other so dark-haired and rugged.  
  
Spellcastre: Nice nickname. I read your long profile. I hate Cho too, cos she's too sensitive. Thanks for those super long reviews. They made my day!  
  
azn*pryd: Yep, I am from Asia. Southeast asia in fact. Which part of asia are you from?  
  
silverdragon_0120: I will continue but you must promise to continue reviewing then it's fair, ok?  
  
X-shadowcat: I will be updating soon.  
  
********************************************************  
  
'So it really was the leaf I saw in the light,' Legolas said light- heartedly as he extracted a leaf from Aragorn's hair.  
  
Aragorn was motionless, dumbly staring at Legolas for a few seconds before Legolas waved the leaf in front of him, saying, 'Hail King Aragorn, this is a leaf, you know,' Aragorn could not repress the stunned hurt for a minute as he thought of how Legolas had rejected him.  
  
'Yeah, right,' Aragorn slapped Legolas' hand down lightly, craving the smooth shimmering skin of the elf. Legolas appeared to have not noticed the impending kiss and Aragorn was sure for a second that the rejection and backing away had been deliberate, and then he thought again.  
  
How stupid of him to think Legolas had known he was about to kiss the elf! He was sure now that Legolas truly had wanted to check the leaf in his hair out. How very like Legolas - to be innocent!  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas was trying to still the flutterings in his heart as he put on a calm, unruffled demeanor, tossing the god-sent leaf to the ground. Thank god for the leaf or Legolas had been quite prepared to slap Aragorn and then say there was a fly near the mortal. He had at last moment stopped his hand from falling on the king's cheek in a hard slap, to move his hand upwards and extract a leaf instead.  
  
I must really watch myself around Aragorn or I might just lose self- control, Legolas admonished himself as he entered the grounds of the castle with Aragorn, trying to ignore the fact that there was a rough arm brushing against his occasionally.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
15 Mins later  
  
Legolas was so distracted by the repeated flutterings of his heart that he failed to see Aragorn looking curiously at him through dinner when he pressed a hand against his heart, ignoring the food on his plate, keen to stop the flutterings.  
  
'In all my years with the elfish people, Legolas, I must say I haven't seen this way of saying prayers before meals before,' Aragorn commented as he looked pointedly at Legolas who was pressing a hand very hard against his heart, trying desperately to calm his heart down. His remark caught Legolas off-guard and the elf prince blinked for a few seconds before getting the meaning.  
  
'Oh, *oh*,' Legolas felt a blush spread to the very roots of his hair as he hastily removed his hand from its place. 'No, no. It's just these flutterings - nothing, really,' Legolas muttered as he tried to concentrate on drinking the wine on the table without blushing too hard. He tossed the entire goblet down in a gulp in his nervousness and embarrassment.  
  
Aragorn cocked an eyebrow in slight amusement and suspicion, 'Are you really alright, Legolas?'  
  
Legolas swallowed and muttered, embarrassed at being treated like an ignorant child, 'Yes, I am fine, thank you,'  
  
There was silence as Aragorn poured more wine for Legolas before Aragorn said, 'You are early - the rest are not expected till tomorrow night or perhaps the morning after,'  
  
'Yet you still knew of my arrival,' Legolas said, raising his goblet in a toast. Somehow, his voice was a bit more - more slurred. Aragorn recognised the effects of wine on the slightly-tipsy elf. He mentally checked the type of wine he had taken out and was alarmed to find that it had tipsy effects on elves and other races except mortals.  
  
In his excitement at Legolas' arrival, he had taken the wrong bottle!  
  
'Yes, I did. I happened to be riding nearby,' Aragorn was still in the right frame of mind as he nodded and then tried to stop the elf from further drinking only to get his hand pushed away by a soft, tinkling, 'Nonsense, Estel,'  
  
Then, the elf did something that made Aragorn get taken aback slightly. Legolas, probably influenced by the wine into blunt truthfulness, had leaned forwards, so that his breath, filled with sweet wine, touched Aragorn's face lightly. The elf's blue eyes, like the shimmering sapphires, burned into the king's as Legolas smiled while asking, 'Are you sure it was a coincidence? Or were you waiting for my arrival?'  
  
Aragorn had felt alarm surge through him, but it was soon replaced by a sudden tranquility as he answered honestly, 'I had been waiting for you, Legolas,'  
  
'Ah-hah, I just knew that,' the elf's laughter was like silver bells tinkling in the wind as Legolas smiled prettily. Was he flirting, Aragorn wondered mildly but he was not concentrating on that. Instead he was mentally tracing out the outline of the elf's jaw, the smooth curves of the lips and the way Legolas tilted his head.  
  
Legolas now moved closer, his warmth was slightly unsettling in the dining room.  
  
'Did you really?' Aragorn murmured as he tried to back away from the drunk elf. He might have been attracted to Legolas but he knew the limits and now, he was trying to discourage the elf. Legolas looked visibly affronted for a second at Aragorn's backing away before the elf said, in a tone too husky, 'I thought you wanted to kiss me just hours ago?'  
  
Shit, he knew, Aragorn swore as he tried valiantly to get away from the drunk Legolas, wondering for a second if he should have got Gandalf to sit through dinner with them instead of retiring to bed that early. A drunk Legolas could prove tempting and reckless.  
  
'You were mistaken,' Aragorn laid a hand on the elf's shoulder and tried to seat Legolas back properly only to be forced backwards by Legolas. 'Honestly, Prince of Mirkwood, what do you think you are doing?' Aragorn kept a stern tone as he tried to force the elf back.  
  
'Just giving you what you want. . . . . .and what I want,' the elf prince murmured as his long slender fingers reached down to intertwine with Aragorn's dark tresses as he pulled the young king in for a kiss, only to find Aragorn holding back.  
  
'And what exactly do you assume we both want?' Aragorn boldly asked as he stared into the elf's eyes.  
  
In response, Legolas knocked all the goblets and plates off the table with a sweep of his arm and leapt onto the table like a cat. In the swirling lighting, Legolas looked mystical, misty, beautiful and hazy. His hair was catching the light now and then, making him look angelic.  
  
But Legolas was only giving Aragorn seconds to admire the beautiful male elf for Legolas bent down lightly and pulled Aragorn so close their lips touched. The elf's lips were thinner than a woman's but surprisingly as soft. Like the rose petals in spring and the tender leaves in summer.  
  
There was an alluring scent of leaves and flowers crushed together on the elf's body as the elf pushed his tongue against Aragorn's lips, seeking entrance. With a gentle push, Legolas' tongue playfully entered Aragorn's warm mouth just as Aragorn pulled the elf's lithe body onto his lap.  
  
Straddling Aragorn, Legolas tightened the fingers in Aragorn's hair as he finished the kiss.  
  
As Legolas pulled backwards to get enough space between them for staring, he said, 'This. You want this,'  
  
******************************************************  
  
3 hours later  
  
Gandalf smiled at the piece of paper lying before him - this was perfect. A latest military strategy had been devised in the past half an hour. Gandalf hardly knew any weariness and he now peered outside the curtained window. It was dark now.  
  
He estimated it to be around twelve midnight - well, he was sure Aragorn was still awake. That boy hardly slept at all, Gandalf could normally enter his chambers at three in the morning and Aragorn would still be up and probably racking his brains over some new policy for the kingdom.  
  
Gandalf got up, stretched, and then gathering the military strategy, he began the long walk to Aragorn's chambers.  
  
He was greeted with darkness when he entered the exterior chambers of the King. Now, this was unusual, Aragorn usually was seated by the window overlooking the outskirts of the kingdom in the exterior chambers. But he wasn't today. Arching a white eyebrow, Gandalf shrugged and pushed past the beaded curtains to go through a corridor to enter the inner chambers.  
  
As Gandalf neared the King's bed, meaning to lay the strategy by the table near the bed for Aragorn to see when he awoke during the night or sometime, he stopped in mid-tracks, his eyes widening slightly as he stared hard at the shadows in the darkness.  
  
Oh god, Gandalf had just realised that Aragorn was not sleeping alone. There were two figures on the bed! And the larger one was holding the smaller one close as they slept. Gandalf stared, dumb-struck for a few more seconds before he recomposed himself - of course, Aragorn was no monk, he had his share of sexual pleasure too!  
  
I will question Aragorn later during breakfast about his lover, Gandalf thought, trying to recover from the shock at finding Aragorn in bed with another person.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
The next morning  
  
Something was tickling his cheeks, Legolas realised as he stirred in the cool morning air which seeped through the curtains to chill him awake. Legolas' eyes fluttered open, his bright blue eyes blinking for several seconds before he registered his surroundings. He was lying on some comfortable material - a bed. And in someone's arms.  
  
That point alarmed Legolas greatly and he shifted slightly to see, to his greatest horror, Aragorn. The man was stirring in his sleep, long dark locks of hair falling lightly over his eyes as he felt Legolas move in his arms.  
  
What in the name of Valar was he doing in Aragorn's bed? Legolas thought valiantly, trying to piece together memories of the previous night. Only to realise that he had somehow gotten drunk and had vaguely said some things which were meant to be secret and then kissed Estel, following which they had engaged in some tongue-fighting things before he had eventually fallen asleep.  
  
'Le-Legolas?' Aragorn murmured, also trying to remember what had led to the both of them sleeping together for a night.  
  
'Aragorn, this is some mistake - we weren't meant to end up in bed together. I-I must go,' with that, trying to force the alarm and panic back down to the bottom of his heart, Legolas fled the room.  
  
'Wait, Legolas!' Aragorn got to his right senses just in time to see the lithe form of the elf flee through the door.  
  
Damn it, what had he done?  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Breakfast  
  
Aragorn cast slight glances over to Legolas many times as the elf silently took breakfast. The paleness of the elf's cheeks was increased as a result of alarm and panic. Silently tearing at the bread, Legolas was determined to pretend nothing had happened.  
  
'Aragorn,' Gandalf's voice made Aragorn get startled and look up from his glass of water. 'Did you sleep well last night? You appear exhausted and restless,' Gandalf sharply said. Aragorn's wince confirmed his suspicions.  
  
'It's just that I feel slightly listless today - perhaps it's due to the drop in the warmth outside,' Aragorn made up an excuse as he noted how Legolas clutched his napkin so hard that the elf's knuckles stood out as white flecks of snow against the dark green napkin.  
  
'I need to speak to you, regarding some soldiers,' with a meaningful stare, Gandalf got Aragorn to leave the table for the garden.  
  
Gandalf led Aragorn to a particular desolated place in the garden.  
  
'Now,' Gandalf started, unable to hide the curiosity in his voice, 'Who was it you slept with last night?' The old wizard peered at the young king who was trying to concentrate on counting the number of petals on a flower. Aragorn could not keep a dark flush from creeping up his face as he gulped nervously.  
  
'L-Wait a minute, how do you know and what right have you to question me, Gandalf the Grey?' Aragorn defensively asked as he drew himself to his full height, hoping to intimidate the wizard into silence but failing. Memories of the passionate night and Legolas' slender body flashed through his mind as he focused hard on the wizard's face.  
  
'I was about to bring you the latest military strategy. And also, as your close friend and advisor, I have all the right to question your life - now, speak! Or I shall have to use some forms of magic to force you,' Gandalf shook his staff threateningly as he stared hard at the young king.  
  
'If you promise not to tell others,' Aragorn relented but waited for the wizard to nod in promise, 'I-It was just a fling, honestly! We were both drunk - he flirted with me and I somehow gave in!'  
  
Gandalf sighed irritably, half curious and half exasperated, 'Am I supposed to fill in the blanks? Your explanation is vague, Estel! Whom did you sleep with? And who flirted with you? And to whom did you give in, my young lad?'  
  
'It was Legolas - he somehow got drunk and we just slept together!' Aragorn was flushed red with memories of the pleasure the night before.  
  
Aragorn felt Gandalf's stunned silence unbearable and ranted on, 'And just now he told me it was all just a MISTAKE! A mistake! I tell you even though he was drunk it was not a mistake which must be ignored - he knew I already liked him and he just brushed me off!'  
  
'Aragorn, listen to me, child - calm down. I need to think,'  
  
*********************************************************  
  
2 hours later  
  
The knock which Legolas had dreaded echoed through the guest room he had been given. He was in the midst of braided his hair. Standing up, Legolas composed his frantic self before he walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
'Good day, Estel,' Legolas stiffly said as he masked his panic with cool detachment.  
  
'The same to you, Legolas. I need to speak to you,'  
  
'What about - I am busy braiding my hair,'  
  
'Last night,'  
  
'Oh,' Legolas muttered softly as he let Aragorn enter and watched warily as the king settled himself on the bed.  
  
'So. . .,' Legolas trailed off.  
  
'Look, I am perfectly happy with your friendship as a fellow hunter - so, I think last night was simply a result of too much wine. Friends?' the king stuck off a hand and Legolas shakily took it. Had Gandalf said something that made Estel change his mind about forcing Legolas to confess?  
  
'Yeah - always friends,' Legolas said.  
  
Less than a second later, as they stood staring at each other, their hands still clutched tightly, a messenger burst through the door and said, 'Beg pardon, my King, but Master Gimli and the three master hobbits have arrived,'  
  
******************************************************  
  
Ok, so what happens when more are added to the castle? I love all your reviews as proved by my replying to all I could. If I left anyone out, sorry, ok? Someone asked for a kiss between our two leading men, so I granted the wish - but with adverse effects.  
  
And what did Gandalf tell our dear young king? And will the additional five be of help or hindrance to their showing of their feelings? *oops, I let slip some info*  
  
Please review this chapter!!! 


	4. Paths of Grief

By the way, is there anyone who can write a sexual scene? Cos I have no personal experience in this matter and I'm thinking of adding one such scene into this story. I need anyone who can help. Just email me.  
  
AND READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
Ok, reply to reviews again:  
  
Skye: Hey, thanks for that review - short and sweet.  
  
Silvertoekee: Lol - match making in making - sounds sweet alright. Anyway, why do you find Gandalf scary? I didn't intend to make him that way.  
  
X-shadowcat: Yes, they kissed!!! *Note to self: why does everyone want a kissing scene* Hahaha.  
  
Virginia woolf: Gee, thanks!  
  
Meadowsweet1363: Maybe it would *winks evilly* but, no promises it'll be happy ending, ok?  
  
Yami Meji no Minaraikou: Yep, Legolas is funny when he is drunk - but it won't happen often cos I can't afford writing about a drunk elf who is drink happy every chapter. I'll try my best to update soon cos school has just reopened.  
  
Michelle Ithilien: Is the "Ithilien" your surname? Sounds real cool added. Glad to hear I'm torturing you - just kidding.  
  
Spellcastre: Hufflepuff? Hmm - some Hufflepuffs are even more understanding than she is. . . lolz. But anyway, thanks for your review, keep up that, ok? What are you favourite pairings anyway?  
  
Lin: Oops, sorry. I don't really intend to write a male pregnancy story. Maybe I will in the future though.  
  
Nameless(unless you are Rock-Howard-17): Sorry, not too sure who you are. But anyway, I sympathise with you. Being given projects during breaks can be horrible. Thanks for the compliment, will bear that in mind. I'll try to put Frodo and Sam, but even if I put, you do realise that it might be of sad ending, knowing how evil I am.  
  
Sillie: Hmph, I'm mean. *threateningly* say I am mean again and I shall not update.  
  
MusumeMarron: Thanks. Will do soon.  
  
***************************************************  
  
'Legolas,' Aragorn watched detachedly as Gimli affectionately hugged the elf. Even though Aragorn knew that Gimli meant nothing else but friendship, he felt jealousy creeping up his heart. Legolas' arms folded around the dwarf as they embraced - if only Legolas would do that to him.  
  
'Strider, how have you been?' Merry piped up, wondering what was causing the king to scowl slightly.  
  
'As fine as the sun, Merry,' Aragorn jerked out of his thoughts and answered, injecting a bit of joviality into his voice, causing a forced cheeriness that made him feel sickened.  
  
'Aye, he's fine, young hobbit,' Gandalf had appeared and was looking appraisingly at Aragorn. Aragorn felt the trace of warning in the wizard's eyes not to have some outburst and destroy the happy mood of reunion. He forced a stiff smile and nodded cordially at the rest of those gathered.  
  
'Why not lets proceed to lunch?' Aragorn suggested, all the while trying to keep his eyes off Legolas who was equally awkward and was trying to engage Gimli in conversation to spare him the discomfort of looking at Aragorn.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Elves do not usually flirt with humans, Gandalf frowned, puzzled at how Aragorn had described Legolas' flirting. It was genuine elf- flirting, Gandalf managed to tell from the description. He had seen young elves flirt with each other during play - sometimes serious and sometimes just mere playing. Legolas' way sounded serious alright.  
  
But the fact that elves usually chose their own kind still remained. In fact, no elf to date, other than Arwen, had ever chosen out of their own race and culture. Arwen had been considered a special case - as the special elf of the race, it could be dismissed as expected - but Legolas.  
  
Legolas had actually showed signs of interest in Aragorn and even took it so far to getting in bed together. Elves only flirted with their own mates seriously and to bed one was to mean serious business.  
  
It was totally impossible for an elf to have the urge to flirt with a human. . . . . .unless Legolas saw a mate in Aragorn. But, was it possible?  
  
It was time to consult Galadriel, no doubt her wisdom surpassed him.  
  
************************************************  
  
Galadriel let a grim smile play upon her lips as she surveyed the letter she had just received from Gandalf the Grey. It would have been amusing if not for the fact that it concerned a union between an elf and a man. An elf and a man. There had been no such unions before, even attractions were rare within the two races. Besides, royalty from both races!  
  
The wizard had wrote short and to the point, asking her if she knew if attraction between a man and an elf was possible and she smiled sadly as she thought of what her honest reply would stir up.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
3 days later  
  
'Greatest thanks, King Aragorn, for the marvelous hunting session,' Legolas said now, fiddling with his bow to keep his eyes from straying to Aragorn as he thanked the king cordially. They had all just came back from a day's long hunting session in the grounds. A catch of deer and rabbits had satisfied them.  
  
'I really don't think we should 'ave hunted 'em deer and rabbits,' Pippin was muttering. All the hobbits had immensely regretted going along, all gung-ho and brave, only to start quivering and wincing once the first rabbit was down. Only Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn had quite enjoyed the sport.  
  
'What nonsense you utter,' Gimli frowned in mock horror at the thought that deer-hunting could be deemed cruel. He brushed off the three little hobbits.  
  
'You are welcome, Legolas, for what are friends for,' Aragorn's words had actually been meant to mean nothing at all, but now said, the possible implicated meaning behind the simple phrase caused discomfort for them both. What are friends for. . .perhaps being friends was just a stage to hide their fiery passion for each other.  
  
As all of them entered the dining room, Aragorn silently questioned Gandalf's presence with a raised eyebrow for the wizard usually dined alone. What terrible news did he bring now, Aragorn wondered as he waited for Gandalf to begin.  
  
'Something concerning the king has come to my ears - I need to speak to Aragorn alone - apologies, guests,' Gandalf said, with a sweep of his arms as he conveyed the seriousness of the whole thing to Aragorn with his hard eyes.  
  
************************************************  
  
'You will find, Aragorn, that I have taken the matter to Galadriel,' Gandalf said as calmly as he could while unfolding the letter to show the younger man. 'And she has in turn replied, warning us of the implications of it,'  
  
Aragorn looked at the letter and read.  
  
************************************************  
  
Gandalf the Grey,  
  
It gladdens me to know you are well but the matter you have written of is of seriousness.  
  
It appears that both Legolas Greenleaf and Estel are indeed what we elves call 'mates'. It happens rarely - a man and an elf finding that they were meant for each other and no-one else. But it does.  
  
The situation leads to grief and nothing else. In either case, grief is the only path. For Estel is not immortal while Legolas is. Estel is bound to die in the end while Legolas shall leave Middle Earth for the lands that await all elves. If they are together, the death of one shall cause grief to the other. If they part now, both shall die for having seen each other now, their souls are connected with ancient elvish magic and separation shall break the bond, killing both.  
  
I leave it to your judgment on the matter. I may be wrong. May Legolas and Estel find a way to settle this.  
  
Galadriel.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
'There are two ways but both lead to grief,' Gandalf said softly.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Is this chapter lame? Review, ok?  
  
Love,  
  
Ice And Fire Vanessa 


	5. Echoes of Words

Reply to reviews:  
  
1)Naitriab: What makes you think I am so nice as to put L and A together? *winks* I might just make Aragorn die in battle then leave poor Legolas pinning away and dying eventually for all you know.  
  
2)Seelenspiel: Hmm - thanks for reviewing. But maybe L and A do not think it stupid to throw away the chance?  
  
3)yamata dragon: Thanks for your short but sweet review. Will continue working my best.  
  
4)Saavik13: Hmm - maybe you are right about the 'better to have loved and lost' thing.  
  
5)Forsaken^On3: Very unique nickname you've got. Sounds cool.  
  
6)Sillie: You have been one nice reviewer, keep up the reviewing and I might just put Estel and Legolas together.  
  
7)Darkness Blood: Wow, thanks for reviewing three chapters.  
  
8)lupine flower: You looking forward to an update and I just updated - so must review, ok?  
  
9)Lady Darkness13: Yep, you're right. In my story, elves are really to 'know-it-all' for their own. If Legolas and Galadriel never knew, then we wouldn't have such an angsty story.  
  
10)Rock-Howard-17: Your cool nickname appears again! Yep, this is indeed where all the bad luck stuff start coming in. A bit typical but I can't think of an alternate way.  
  
11)MusumeMarron: I just updated. Thanks for being a nice reviewer!  
  
12)Iara: I look forward to seeing more of your reviews in the future!  
  
13)Legolas19: Due to school and homework etc, I might just be able to update only once a week, bear with me, ok?  
  
14)lyn: Thanks for your advice.  
  
MUST READ AND REVIEW, OK?  
  
************************************************  
  
Legolas' POV  
  
Damned hands, will you stop your nervous twitching? You've been getting me funny looks from those little hobbits - and stop curling into fists! God damn me - I am drawn to a human! It ought to be a real insult - Estel as a friend is nice but I cannot be harboring such orc-like feelings for him!  
  
He just wants me as a friend - a damned friend, get it?  
  
************************************************  
  
Meanwhile  
  
'Both paths lead to grief,' Aragorn repeated, his heart growing colder with alarm and fear. A warrior should not fear anything, he knew, but this was no mortal thing, it meant dealing with ancient elvish magic which had been in Middle Earth for the past millions of years. An ancient magic that bonded souls together and now, threatened to bind them both to death.  
  
'You do realise that if you should be separated, he would die sooner than you, because the ancient magic has a stronger hold on him,'  
  
It was all his fault - he should never have asked to see Legolas with the other fellowship members again. Then, they would probably have kept secretly liking each other but at least, not seen and be in the company of each other which would now cost them both their lives.  
  
His fault.  
  
'Aragorn, it was fated to happen,' a stern voice of Gandalf said as the wizard guessed the man's thoughts.  
  
'And now, you must choose your path,' Gandalf sternly warned.  
  
Aragorn buried his head in his hands, a vulnerable child.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
'Middle Earth to Legolas! Middle Earth to Legolas,' Gimli sat, perched on a fat little cupboard, swinging his vertically-challenged body as he prodded the elf with the blunt side of his axe.  
  
Legolas looked faintly startled - something rarely seen in elves as they were always calm creatures. His eyebrows furrowed for a second before he regained his usual calmness and looked up from where he was curled up, in an intensely flexible position with his head between his legs and his long arms curled over his legs.  
  
'What, mellon-nin?' he enquired. He had been in the middle of his self discussion on how to settle the matter when his arms had been prodded sharply. He now thanked the heavens for the fast recovery rate of elves which would get the bruise off within minutes.  
  
'You appear to be in a daze,' Gimli cheerily told him, reaching over to compare Legolas' bow with his axe, trying to determine which weapon was deadlier. He had caught the elf prince day-dreaming for the past three hours and was determined to find out what was so worthy of the elvish attention.  
  
'Indeed I was, Gimli,' Legolas replied, his mind going back to what he had been thinking about.  
  
Aragorn.  
  
It was all he ever thought about this few days. It was like every three sentences, out appeared the name. And then every thought he made was accompanied quite unnervingly with the face.  
  
He had been racking his brains over the matter. He and Aragorn were supposed to be mates for life but they just simply could not be together. Afterall, Aragorn would certainly die first, if of natural causes although Legolas might, due to a fight or something like that. Then, Legolas would most likely die of grief.  
  
Either way (who died first), the other would be pained.  
  
'There has got to be some way,' Legolas said unknowingly aloud, making Gimli raise his bushy eyebrows and enquire, 'What some way?'  
  
'Nothing,' Legolas replied too fast and the dwarf's curiosity was piqued. This was some rare chance to get Legolas to say something.  
  
'Are you sure? It could be a life-or-death matter - not that you elves would care, seeing you all are immortal,' Gimli shrugged in an innocent 'I'm-just-trying-to-help-by-suggesting' way, which normally made Legolas annoyed but now only made Legolas alarmed.  
  
'Y-you know?' he stuttered, referring to the life-or-death matter, feeling alarmed that dwarves could read minds.  
  
A 'duh-like' laugh.  
  
'Am I Galadriel? Do you see me knowing everything - of course NOT! That was just a guess - but it seems like one, huh?' The dwarf's eyes gleamed for information and he tapped Legolas' head with his axe to catch the elvish attention when Legolas seemed to space out again.  
  
'You hell of a scared the life out of me,' Legolas muttered as he buried his head in his hands in a very troubled manner.  
  
There was silence for the next few minutes as the dwarf tried to figure the puzzling behavior of his friend.  
  
'You look troubled - let me guess. You got into a fight with Thranduil? He threw you out of the house? Your daddy decided that his little Legolas darling must be protected and stay in the palace at all times?'  
  
'No, no, NO!' Legolas exploded in exasperation.  
  
'Firstly, I get along well with my father, if a few chit-chats are counted. Next, I might be 3000 but I do not do things that could get myself grounded or disowned! And thirdly - I am not that coddled at home - I might be the youngest, but I do not get pampered like you little dwarves!'  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes briefly at the idea that his father ever pampered him - as if - his whole life was made out of arrows and bows, knives and warrior-training.  
  
Gimli looked slightly offended by the last sentence but soon brightened up as he thought of another thing that could trouble Legolas.  
  
'Aha - it must have something to do with Aragorn!' Gimli suggested, observing Legolas keenly.  
  
'Y-you - how did you - no, never mind, who told you?!' Legolas blushed furiously, taking in Gimli's gleeful expression.  
  
'You mean you really knocked Arwen up? Oh god - you ARE in BIG trouble!' the dwarf shouted, from his comfortable position on the cupboard.  
  
'NO - I DID NOT!' Legolas could have sighed in relief.  
  
'Oh fine - you don't seem willing to say. . .,' Gimli made to leave the room, only to be stopped by Legolas.  
  
'Hang on, I-I've got something to ask you,'  
  
****************************************************************  
  
5 hours later  
  
'I better go find Legolas to explain the situation to him,' Aragorn stood up from his council table and told Gandalf gravely. His eyes were flashing wildly, like the eyes of a practiced ranger as he keenly looked at the wizard, expecting no objections and being truly correct.  
  
Aragorn strode, trying his best to radiate calm but failing as his footsteps increased in speed and he literally sprinted out of his chambers to the guest chambers.  
  
He knocked only once on Legolas' door and then hastily tried the doorknob, only to find it shut tightly. Legolas had locked the door. He was out then but then, knowing the stormy weather outside, Legolas would not be that foolish as attempt braving the storm to get some entertainment.  
  
'Legolas, I know you are in there! Legolas, get the hell out of there - I need to speak to you,' he tried, thumping his fist on the door again and again. Only to be met with an eerie silence.  
  
'LEGOLAS!' Aragorn tried again. Just as he was about to try the hobbits' rooms, a creak was heard behind him and he saw Gimli peer out curiously from behind the door, his beard lying conveniently on the doorknob.  
  
'King Aragorn, anything wrong?' he asked, puzzled.  
  
'N-no, I mean, yes. Have you seen Legolas?' Aragorn asked.  
  
'Only about four hours ago, sir. I bet you he should be in there,' Gimli answered.  
  
'The point is he isn't. He can't be out in the storm but he isn't in there either,' Aragorn said, trying to keep his voice normal and calm.  
  
'Do you happen to hear him mention anything about going out just now? Anything,' Aragorn asked, his heart beating a wild rhythm.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
'Yeah?' the dwarf asked.  
  
'It's like this, ok, a friend of mine, well he liked this guy but the point is if they got together, their lives would be very painful because my friend is an elf but the guy he like is a human - what do you think he should do? Because every time he sees this guy, he hurts inside,'  
  
Gimli thought for a while. Then spoke, 'If I were your friend, I should probably avoid seeing this guy again for the rest of his life, since it will only cause pain,'  
  
**********************************************************  
  
PRESENT  
  
'Oh god! He's left,' Aragorn panicked as he muttered incoherently before saying something about not telling anyone, this was a private matter between him and Legolas and then broke into a mad run.  
  
When he disappeared, leaving Gimli standing down there, wondering why the King and Legolas were both acting madly, Gimli thoughtfully scratched his beard.  
  
'I do really think Legolas knocked Arwen up - well, best of luck to him then, hopefully he doesn't get killed by Aragorn,'  
  
***********************************************************  
  
As Aragorn leaped onto the back of his horse, his eyes were flashing wild with alarm for 'You do realise that if you should be separated, he would die sooner than you, because the ancient magic has a stronger hold on him,'  
  
Gandalf's words echoed through his mind.  
  
************************************************************  
  
REVIEW 


	6. A Rivendell Memory

READ AND REVIEW. ALL MUST REVIEW. OR ELSE..  
  
Reply to reviews:  
  
1)Legolas19: Ok, I've updated and you must do your part to review, ok?  
  
2)Forsaken^On3: Yep, Legolas and Aragorn all the way! Do you have any other favourite pairings? I like Haldir and Legolas (cos they are both beautiful) and Elrond and Thranduil.  
  
3)Sillie: Gee, thanks for being such a loyal reviewer. *kisses and hugs*  
  
4)Lady Darkness13: Thanks for that compliment. Honestly, I'm very pleased that my first attempt at L/A slash and LOTR fanfic is successful.  
  
5)Iara: Wow, short and sweet. Thanks.  
  
6)Seelenspiel: Totally agree you but *cackles evilly* might change my mind.  
  
7)Yami Meji no Minaraikou: Maybe because all authors love to include angst? I dunno but sometimes I prefer reading humor fics with Legolas and Aragorn. I like one by Joannawrites (she's real splendid), it's called Sneezes and Swordfights. But not slash, try that out.  
  
8)x-shadowcat: Finally see you reviewing. I was wondering what happened to you. Lol  
  
9)Christina: Thanks for the review.  
  
10)Rock-Howard-17: Quite true, if Legolas died it would be pointless but I think my story is rated angst also, right? I'm not sure what I put other than 'romance'.  
  
11)MusumeMarron: You and Sillie are one of the best reviewers I've got. Lol. Thanks. I added the Gimli part for some comic relief instead of being all gloomy and going about either you die or he dies thing.  
  
12)ShadowSpirits: Thanks a lot.  
  
13)aj: The more evil you call me, the more evil I shall be. I shall make Aragorn see Legolas throw himself over the cliff in needed to prove to you that I am as evil as you think.  
  
14)Virginia woolf: Look forward to seeing you review for this chapter.  
  
15)polgara-5: Your review was like real long (not that I am complaining *winks*) and I took a while to figure out what you were talking about. But thanks!  
  
16)uNoeWho: Thanks for your review. Why don't you review every chapter, please?  
  
17)lupine flower: Thanks for your review. Very encouraging.  
  
18)step: Aw - my nice little loyal reviewer *laughs* thanks lah, ok? Oh and please continue reviewing.  
  
19)Darkness Blood: Nah, Gimli isn't evil. Must thank him you know, he's in there for comic relief.  
  
20)ElViShAnI19: Really complicated nickname you've got. I've updated so you must review.  
  
21)hidden-sorrow: Then please review.  
  
22)wintermoon2: Thanks for the review. Review this chapter too, ok?  
  
**********************************************************  
  
I always knew we weren't exactly fated,  
  
Yet I was about to tell you to give it a try,  
  
If it failed, we'd both perish,  
  
But knowing we did cherish.  
  
But you chose to leave,  
  
My sweet, foolish little elf,  
  
To avoid bringing pain on me,  
  
Yet did you know that when our hearts are apart,  
  
The pain that plagues us tears us apart?  
  
You leave now, my beautiful friend,  
  
Thinking you could spare me the pain,  
  
But what is fated is decided,  
  
No amount of elf stubbornness can change that.  
  
We must give it a try,  
  
I must seek you out,  
  
Not only because I love you,  
  
But because I know you feel the same.  
  
If we fail, we perish,  
  
But knowing we did cherish.  
  
Aragorn blinked, the evening sky darkened at a fast speed, the storms making it even worse. Aragorn was aware that he cut a strange figure, a lone rider, cloaked in the same way as a ranger of the wild, hooded and radiating a mysterious air. Rain droplets splashed against his rough face, occasionally getting into his greenish eyes as he rode on, urging the horse faster.  
  
'Faster,' he murmured wildly, trying his best to calm down but ever since he realised that Legolas had left, worry had taken his heart like an unknown invader. He was thoroughly soaked by now, his hood dripped with water and he could feel some water droplets clinging onto his hair, trickling down his bare neck and his own perspiration, salty droplets of fear, gathering at his palms.  
  
He had no time to consult Gandalf on the matter but the wizard should have been consulted. But it was too late to worry, he only could rely on his ranger instincts to steer him in the right path. A delay on the road would only cause more pain.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Legolas' P.O.V  
  
I left him, simple as that. I just left without notifying him. For should I have, I would have been got him into more danger. He shall get over it, although I shall never. But isn't that better than both of us never getting over it? Before we make any promises of love, it is easier to leave and let things sort themselves out.  
  
Rain plagues me, but elves do not get sick, and my hood provides a place of hiding. I know I look just like those homeless warriors or a normal man with a hood to protect me from the rain. I have to be careful not to let any strand of golden hair get loose from the ponytail I tie at the back. Even one person could lead Aragorn to me.  
  
A cliff is ahead. I ride towards it, eagerly needing to see the paths and forests that lie before me.  
  
I have no actual idea where I shall go.  
  
I do not wish to leave Middle Earth, for then I shall live forever more, in pain and agony. I want death and shall seek out the mountain caves or perhaps the forests, where it is safe.  
  
Something wet slides out of my eyes. I swallow slightly, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. I raise one hand and brush it lightly against my cheek. Wetness stains it, I bring my fingers to my mouth and lick them.  
  
Salt.  
  
I have cried. I have shed my very first tear for a man.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
'He has gone to Mirkwood!' Aragorn deduced three hours after he first caught a strand of golden hair, just next to some horse tracks. The rain had intensified, and Aragorn had discarded his hood for it was useless in the stormy weather.  
  
'He cannot go far or he shall perish before I get to him,' Aragorn screamed wildly, his hair dark and in locks of wetness swung as he looked at the direction in which Legolas had traveled.  
  
So far as Aragorn knew, Legolas could only survive for at most twenty four hours, sometimes only twenty apart from him. That meant that he had only at most fifteen hours to search for the elf. Fifteen hours, and Legolas had four hours head-start. It was going to prove hard.  
  
************************************************************  
  
2 hours later  
  
As Legolas rode on steadily in the rain, he began to feel the first stabs of pain in his body. He had never known illness or even a strong wound but he was sure they were nothing compared to the pain now insistently plaguing him. Especially his heart.  
  
Legolas moved a free hand to touch his chest. He could feel the wrenching pain stabbing at him, threatening to tear him apart with its ferocity. He gritted his teeth - what was all those thousand years of continuous grueling for? He involuntarily remembered when he had been sent to Rivendell years ago for a lesson on archery from Glorfindel.  
  
It had proven one of his worse defeats and yet one of his sweetest moments. Because he had met Aragorn then. The young Aragorn, known as Estel at that time to him was barely six. A small human child who was always bugging Elladan and Elohir to teach him archery.  
  
Legolas was sure Aragorn could not remember nor ever recall seeing him before for he was then a child of merely five or six perhaps. Not even up to Legolas' waist. A small little child who would grow up with a heavy burden. Merely a child then.  
  
And as he remembered, Legolas felt tears leaving his blue eyes, as the stabbing grew more insistent, he recalled the first time he saw Aragorn.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
'You need to be taught humility, Prince of Mirkwood,' Glorfindel, beautiful in his sternness as ever, said sternly to the ashamed prince. Legolas had been beaten six times straight in archery, something that had never happened before back at Mirkwood and Legolas was livid with rage at himself.  
  
I'm useless, all those years of learning and I still lose out in skill, he had thought as he acknowledged defeat from the older elf. Glorfindel only gave him a curt nod as the older elf swept away from the clearing, giving the young prince time to reflect on his own arrogance and self-confidence.  
  
Legolas watched him leave, and when he was sure there was no- one around, he wearily sank to his knees. Rain began to drum against his sagged shoulders. He had spent all day training with Glorfindel and had been beaten so many times he was tired. In his bitter anger at himself, Legolas shut his eyes.  
  
'Don't cry now, big elves mustn't cry,' he heard a childish voice say as the pattering of small feet on grass was heard. Legolas wearily opened his eyes, he need not fear being attacked for this was Rivendell, Lord Elrond's ruling place.  
  
A child, a human child, just tall enough to see the top of tables, was crouching next to him. The dark locks were slightly wet with water as the child peered at him.  
  
Seeing no response, the child continued, 'Ada says male elves mustn't cry, you are a male elf, aren't you? Or are you a female elf like my sister Arwen? You look a bit like her, only you are prettier,'  
  
Legolas could not help but smile faintly even though the anger was still there, but the anger was slightly gone, replaced by amusement as the child tentatively touched his hair, clearly marveling at the smoothness and pale golden colour of it. This child was amusing. He called Arwen his sister and spoke the language of elves.  
  
'Well, you better not let Arwen know you think a male elf is prettier than she is,' Legolas chuckled lightly, taking hold of the child's shoulders and looking at him.  
  
'You're a male?' The child clearly thought he was a female. Legolas completely forgot about his bitter defeat and his rage. He now smiled back.  
  
'Yes, I am,'  
  
'Then you are very pretty and beautiful for a male - Ada isn't that pretty, neither is Elladan nor Elohir,' the child continued. Legolas was amazed that a human child should know all these elves. He must have some kind of connection with them.  
  
'And who are you, little human child?' Legolas asked.  
  
'I'm not little. I'm six,' six fingers were shown, emphasizing the age, 'And I'm Estel,'  
  
'Estel. Hope. And what are you doing here, human boy?'  
  
A little frown. 'I'm staying here with Ada. He's the Lord Elrond,' the child said.  
  
'Oh,' Legolas could only manage that. This was getting weirder and weirder, this child claimed that Elrond was his father. Valar was surely playing a trick on him, Legolas decided as he watched the child stand up in the pelting rain, one small hand finding his and trying to pull him up.  
  
'Where now?'  
  
'Back to Ada's house, then we can have dinner,'  
  
And one hour later, Legolas grinned slightly, his former unhappiness forgotten as Glorfindel muttered something about human children and their state of dirtiness before the older elf caught Estel and brought him up for a bath, even as Estel kicked and screamed like any child.  
  
During dinner, Estel insisted upon sitting next to Legolas, his green eyes laughing with a child's innocence. Then, before the dinner ended, the child got up from his seat and padded over to Lord Elrond before whispering something that made Elladan who happened to be seated next to his father to burst out into laughter.  
  
'What, is the joke, Elladan?' Glorfindel inquired, implying that should the reason be something trivial, Elladan was going to get reprimanded for the loss of dignity.  
  
'Ask Estel to tell you himself,' Elladan laughed, his eyes on Legolas.  
  
And Estel gazed around solemnly at them all and announced something to made them all roar with laughter.  
  
'I'm going to marry Ada's visitor,'  
  
Legolas could not help but smile, but he did not laugh like the rest at the child, only smile lightly. He knew at that point in time that everything was possible and he did not laugh at the child.  
  
Lord Elrond put a stop to all the laughter with a , 'Now Estel, you cannot marry Prince Legolas here, son. He's a male like you, see?'  
  
'No, I shall marry him,' Estel insisted and ran over to Legolas, climbing onto the elf's lap and taking the pale hands in his in a strangely affectionate manner. Legolas had never been touched so affectionately in his life and he was slightly startled. But Legolas did not push him away but merely smiled gently at the child.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
'Estel,' Legolas repeated under his breath softly. Who cared about the pain when he could remember something so long ago? A young human child touching the heart of an immortal's. The scene itself was so beautiful to him now that Legolas felt more tears leaving his eyes. Estel reaching out, sitting on his lap, the small hands seeking his and when finding them, holding them tight, refusing to let go.  
  
Just like now. He was sure Aragorn would refuse to let go if given the chance. The child many years ago still lived in Aragorn. Aragorn still stubbornly refused to let anything change his mind.  
  
Legolas felt himself give a choking noise and he realised that he was truly crying. He had seen Estel cry as a child and as Aragorn during the Fellowship. He had stared, slightly bewildered, as Aragorn cried in frustration, not knowing what to do. A thought had occurred to him at the moment to gently hold the human close like he had seen Elrond do before but knowing Aragorn's pride, it was not worth a try.  
  
His heart now felt like it was breaking apart. Legolas pressed a hand close and his eyes closed in weary acceptance. He would die soon, fading away ever so slowly but surely dying.  
  
'Estel,' he repeated again, his tears flowing down, the tears of an immortal for a mortal.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Aragorn startled out of the vision he had just seen. His eyes were filled with tears. He had seen something from his childhood - a short memory but vital to him. No wonder he had thought Legolas familiar with they first met at the Council of Elrond. He had seen Legolas before as a child.  
  
And he remembered.  
  
He saw himself peering out of the bushes he was hidden in at the beautiful elf who was on his or was it her knees in the rain. The elf had been the most beautiful creature Estel had ever seen. The long blonde- gold hair drenched with rain water as the figure bowed his or her head wearily.  
  
Estel had done based on his own instinct and went up forwards to try to comfort the big elf. Up close, Estel decided that this big elf was even prettier than his sister. And he was determined to marry this beautiful elf who talked to him.  
  
And when the elf spoke, it was like all the beautiful elf- maidens in Rivendell playing their harps, sweet melodious music was all the elf's voice contained. Lovely music.  
  
'Ada, when I grow up, I want to marry that beautiful big elf you invited,' Estel remembered himself telling the Lord Elrond, causing one of his brothers to laugh and then remembered the whole group of elves laughing at him, all except the Prince Legolas who merely smiled when Estel climbed onto his lap and took his hands.  
  
'You were right, Ada, I could not possibly marry a male elf, but I will,' Aragorn swore fervently.  
  
Legolas only had ten more hours to live. Aragorn urged his horse faster.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
R.E.V.I.E.W  
  
If I don't get at least seventeen reviews, I shall not update. Hahaha. I hope this chapter was not too sad and tear-jerking but if you cried, good for you - at least it proves you are capable of feeling. 


	7. An Unusual Story

READ AND REVIEW OR THERE SHALL BE NO UPDATE. . .  
  
Replies:  
  
1)Seelenspiel: Am I? Lol. Thanks.  
  
2)MusumeMarron: Thanks. You're addicted? Well, so am I with some stories of Legolas/Aragorn slash. I simply love them both paired up.  
  
3)uNoeWho: Hell, I didn't know you were such a big Legolas fan.  
  
4)steph: I never mind you correcting, dear. Anyway, hope band was nice for you today or and continue being such a nice *royal* reviewer.  
  
5)Naitriab: I think my story is a bit too slow. Sigh, Aragorn only finds Legolas now. But never mind, I shall make it longer.  
  
6)Meadowsweet1363: I simply love saying this "Now that I've updated, you should do your part by R&R"  
  
7)gundam-heavyarms-1: Nice nickname you've got. Thanks for your review.  
  
8)hidden-sorrow: Thanks for that compliment.  
  
9)lalala: Thanks. Now you must review since I've updated.  
  
10)x-shadowcat: Yup, the young Aragorn is sweet and cute. I like Viggo Mortensen a lot. Do you?  
  
11)The Evil Cup Of Tea: Hey, I'm no a meanie!!!  
  
12)Legolas19: Ok, I've done mine, your turn!!!  
  
13)Forsaken^On3: I like your reasoning of contrasting. I like the difference also.  
  
14)Regeane: Thanks for reviewing, I'll trust you to be a loyal reviewer, pretty please?  
  
15)hersheyhugs: I'm not too sure about mpreg. I don't think so. But thanks for your review. Who knows I might write one in the future.  
  
16)quantuminferno: That's one difficult nickname *faints from exhaustion of trying to pronounce it* Yeah, I made it such that our handsome guy Aragorn saves the day.  
  
17)Yami Meji no Minaraikou: I think it'll end in around three or four more chapters. Stay tuned and thanks for reviewing!  
  
18)Silvertoekee: Glad you liked the young Aragorn. What do you think of the story-telling part then?  
  
19)MistressSerenity: Thanks. Your nickname reminds me of someone I know though.  
  
20)no1cantameme: Yep, maybe if things added a bit of sex it would be interesting but if my mum catches me writing something like that, I think I shall be killed.  
  
21)Cerasi: Hmm, thanks!  
  
22) FantasiCat: Hey that's a threat. *sobs in fear*  
  
23) Rock-Howard-17: 17 because I'm setting a goal. Would you rather I increased it to 20? Lol.  
  
24)kairi: Thanks.  
  
25)attirb: Thanks for calling it a sweet story.  
  
26)Lady Darkness13: Gee, if you could give me 90 billion, I'd update every hour instead of weekly.  
  
27) VaniaHepskins: Yeah, must note to yourself to read and review!!!  
  
28)Sillie: Thanks!  
  
29)Christul: Me too, I love little Estel.  
  
30)Yamitano: Thanks. You rock too!  
  
31)ShadowSpirits: Thanks lol. Hope it really is as easy as it sounds,  
  
************************************************  
  
I feel like a song without the words  
  
A man without a soul  
  
A bird without its wings  
  
A heart without a home  
  
I feel like a knight without a sword  
  
The sky without the sun  
  
Cos you are the one  
  
I feel like a ship beneath the waves  
  
A child that lost its way  
  
A door without a key  
  
A face without a name  
  
I feel like a breath without the air  
  
And every day's the same  
  
Since you've gone away  
  
I gotta have a reason to wake up in the morning  
  
You used to be the one that put a smile on my face  
  
There are no words that could describe how I miss you  
  
And I miss you everyday  
  
They tell me that a man can lose his mind  
  
Living in the pain  
  
The call in times gone by  
  
The crying in the rain  
  
You know I've wasted half the time  
  
And I'm on my knees again  
  
'till you come to me  
  
I wish I never had paused when I saw you all horrified, we could both have understood the situation better before you fled. I thought I was making life easier for you when I did not insist on pressing on the matter, but now I know it was wrong. I should have confronted you straight out, at least we could both have sorted things out.  
  
I just hope. I hope that it is not too late for me to tell you:  
  
Le melin, Legolas.  
  
************************************************  
  
6 hours later  
  
Legolas knew he was in a delirious state. He was beginning to see and feel things that did not exist presently. He was sure that the soft locks of dark hair, trademark of the race of kings, were just a vision. He felt sure that the silky softness under his rain-drenched hands was just an illusion. But it felt so real.  
  
So real.  
  
In the past few hours, he had witnessed and felt the change in his body. The strength and vigor he had maintained for all his life so far were ebbing away, painfully slowly but surely. The pale hands that clutched the reins forcefully had slipped once or twice, there was no energy left in him.  
  
I am just a half-dead elf, Legolas bitterly smiled as his hands slipped again. In a few hours, I shall be dead.  
  
Like the elves in the legends who had faded away, Legolas had been told of them before. They were elves like him, some of royal blood, who had somehow fallen in love with the mortal race, man, to be more specific and they had exiled themselves in their own horror and went to the mountains or shores to fade away.  
  
Mankind. They held a mysterious attraction to the elves. Many elves had faded away, pinning for their mortal lovers, but not daring to admit their love. Why?  
  
Because elves and mankind were impossible a match. Man would eventually die, Aragorn would die, but elves, would live forever.  
  
Just like us, Legolas muttered wearily, feeling delirium take control of him once more.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
'Estel, Ada needs you in bed now, I have words for the visitors,' Elrond looked pointedly at his youngest son, the adopted one. Estel had been refusing to climb off Legolas' lap and the young elf was looking slightly embarrassed and startled with every movement of the human child.  
  
Legolas watched with slight interest as the human screwed up his small little face, making the features crumpled and then stubbornly say, 'No,'  
  
'Estel, you are making things difficult for Prince Legolas, I'm sure he would dearly like to spank you now - which I'm going to do right now if you don't get off his lap,' Elrond raised his voice slightly to a dangerous tone that the child recognised but was unwilling to obey.  
  
'No - please, Ada, don't,' Legolas could feel the blunt fingernails of the child as the hands clutched his shirt tighter and refused to let go.  
  
'I'm afraid I spoil this son of mine too much, Legolas,' Elrond said grimly as he got up, not willing to tolerate any misbehavior from the child, and made his way over to where Legolas sat, Estel clinging on tightly to him.  
  
Firmly, Elrond prised the young human from Legolas, making Legolas sigh slightly in relief for he had been completely ignorant of what to do with the clingy child but also apprehensive for he saw the tears that gathered in the green eyes.  
  
'No, no, no - no bed for Estel,' Estel began screaming, making Glorfindel wince slightly at the racket the child was producing and Legolas back away slightly, not knowing how to handle a crying human child. Elrond however was quite insistent and unyieldingly picked Estel up, and then put the child on the table, and then spanking the boy.  
  
'Er - Lord Elrond, are you sure he'll survive?' Legolas hated to question the older elf but he had to ask for judging by Estel's screams, the spanking was quite strong.  
  
'Oh yes, he will, now will you go back to bed?' Elrond had stopped the spanking and lifted the child off the table, frowning when he saw the child's face scrunch up in a persistent "no".  
  
Legolas could only watch helplessly as Estel ran back to him, clutching him tightly, all the while whimpering, 'Please, Prince Legolas, I don't want to leave you,'  
  
As Elrond advanced upon the child, slight amusement mingled with anger on his face, Legolas quickly made up his mind, looking at the sniffling little child and then the angry guardian, he got up, holding the boy and then said, 'I don't mind taking him to his room - maybe he'll be satisfied and get quiet,'  
  
Looking at his adopted son, and wondering why on earth was the child acting all clingy and adoring towards the Mirkwood prince, Elrond nodded slightly, shrugging slightly to Glorfindel when his son was out of sight.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Aragorn focused on the path his horse was cutting. The branches were unbending, making him even more determined to find Legolas. He was beginning to feel a slight pain his heart.  
  
He had just seen something from Legolas' and his own memory, something buried for decades. And he knew what happened next.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
'Will you tell me a story, Prince Legolas?' Were all human children so manipulative? Legolas silently asked as he looked straight into the eyes of the child who was currently quite inexpertly wrapped up like some injured soldier in blankets - Legolas had no idea how to tuck a child into bed and settled for a vague resemblance to what he remembered his mother had done.  
  
'If you want,' Legolas was quite willing to if the child wanted and he lightly sat on the bed, one gentle hand moving to pull the blanket tighter around the child, watching Estel use a handkerchief to dry the tear stains on his face.  
  
'Yes,'  
  
'Ah well, I shall tell you of a story then - what sort of stories do you like? Orcs? Elf maidens? I could tell you the story of Luthien and Beren if you like,' Legolas offered.  
  
'No - Prince Legolas, can two males fall in love?'  
  
Legolas was genuinely amazed by the fact that Estel never seemed to fail to surprise.  
  
'I suppose it's possible - in fact, yes, why?' Legolas thought of him and Haldir five centuries ago.  
  
'Could you tell me a story of that?'  
  
'Oh well, in the years when your Ada was only quite young, about two thousand years ago, there were two elves - '  
  
Legolas was being interrupted.  
  
'Why can't it be a man and an elf?' Estel asked much to Legolas' surprise.  
  
'But why would you want such a story?' Legolas asked, cocking his head slightly in amusement and amazement. The child did not answer but continued to look at him pleadingly, one hand tentatively tugging at his sleeve.  
  
'Alright, about one thousand years ago, there was this young human king, Ellendar - well he was quite handsome and fair as young kings go - and he was out hunting one day when he got caught in a snowstorm. Ah well, an elf found him, fair was the elf but alas, I do not remember his name. Ellendar fell in love with this fair elf and the same with the elf.  
  
'But you do know that elves live forever while humans are destined to die. The elf knew that and so did Ellendar but they persisted in their love. But eventually, the elf could not take the fact that his love would die but not him and that he would live in sorrow forever, and as all tragedies end, he left young Ellendar.  
  
'Well, Ellendar was sad, as all men are. He grew dispirited and slowly loosened his hold of his kingdom, rebels soon started forming groups to destroy them. In one battle, he died, his body was trampled by the mad horses as he fell from the knife of his own army captain.  
  
'In Rivendell, where the young elf had been residing, he was pained upon hearing the news and he rushed to the battleground, but Ellendar had died and his body was currently being thrown into a pile of burning corpses. You know what the elf did?' Legolas questioned the child, seeing the green eyes burning with curiosity.  
  
'He killed the enemy?'  
  
Legolas sadly shook his head.  
  
'Nay, child, the elf broke past the enemies' defenses and cast himself into the fire, clutching hold of Ellendar as the fire consumed them both, reducing them to a pile of ashes,'  
  
There was silence for a long time. Legolas concernedly looked at the child.  
  
'What do you think of it, Estel?' Legolas softly asked, aware that his own eyes were full of tears but he held them back fiercely.  
  
'The elf shouldn't have done that, he thought they could forget each other but the love of elves and men are too sacred to be forgotten. It was impossible to have done so. If I am destined to be with a male elf, I would not be like Ellendar and the elf. I would love the elf,'  
  
The way Estel talked about the future made Legolas softly ask, 'Do you have a male elf you like?'  
  
Estel only nodded and refused to speak until he made Legolas promise not to laugh but by then, Legolas already knew.  
  
'You,'  
  
******************************************************************  
  
PRESENT  
  
Legolas was sliding in and out of consciousness, he had stopped, unable to continue riding without ensuring that he would not fall off a cliff or conveniently bump into a bunch of orcs.  
  
He now lay sprawled on the forest bed, unable to pull himself up. He looked at the scenery around him - so serene so beautiful. The golden leaves which decorated the ground seemed to calm him slightly as he closed his eyes, feeling himself fade.  
  
He mentally counted the minutes that passed, occasionally sliding into a dream, but after a while, what was that he heard?  
  
Clip. Clip. Clip.  
  
The sound of a horse on leaves.  
  
Legolas struggled to open his eyes but he only managed to make out a black figure and he helplessly collapsed in his feeble attempt to get up to fight. He shut his eyes as he fell back onto the ground, expecting a knife to pierce through him any moment as he felt the figure approach.  
  
'I will not let us end up like Ellendar and the elf you spoke of, Legolas. I don't care what means I take but I shall save you and take you as my lover,' Legolas heard a familiar rough voice say as he was lifted up from the forest and then everything went black for him.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
YAY! Another chapter done. Here comes the dashing king on a white horse to save his prince in distress - lol. I think I'm too hyper today. School bloody sucks, I hate it, I barely had a chance to stretch my legs today. I feel so cramped up.  
  
REVIEW  
  
If I don't get 17 reviews, I shall not update.  
  
P.S: The lyrics were gotten from Daniel Bedingfield's "Never Gonna Leave Your Side" but I deleted some irrelevant choruses. The elvish name Ellendar was an invented name. 


	8. A Different Ending

******************************************************************  
  
Legolas was mumbling something and grasping wildly for something, the ale hand ignoring the cloth covering him but rather trying to reach out for something even farther. Aragorn was still unsure whether the elf would be able to survive for when he found Legolas, he had been too shocked to move for a few seconds – the elf's outline had gone all hazy, like he was dying, fading.  
  
And Aragorn knew he was.  
  
Fading due to love, fading due to parting with Aragorn's soul.  
  
And now, dying.  
  
Aragorn had been too horrified and shocked to do anything once he got the elf onto the horse, then, he had changed course to be riding for Lórien. It had taken him three days to get there and the three days had been the most night-marish of his life. It had been horrifying and fearful to watch Legolas struggle with death and almost slip to it a few times.  
  
As Aragorn watched the Lady Galadriel gently tucking the blankets around Legolas, he remembered the times when he wished that he could share half of the pain the elf was going through. It had been like a sharp knife cutting all bonds between them during separation and on times when the pain had been too much for them, he had slowed the horse down into a trot.  
  
'It hurts,' Legolas was muttering to someone as he helplessly scrabbled at the cloth.  
  
And it hurts too, to see you crying in your pain, Aragorn thought as he watched the Lady Galadriel leave – she had done her best.  
  
Then, the closed eyes of Legolas opened, the prince looked around blurrily for a few seconds before fixing his gaze upon Aragorn. Green locked into blue as Legolas frowned slightly – Aragorn had no idea whether it was due to pain or puzzlement at his presence – and then opening his mouth, but no words came out.  
  
'Estel,' after a while, his memory seemed to come back to the prince and he said softly.  
  
'Aye, Legolas. Prince Legolas,' Aragorn could not help himself but let himself slip into the old way he had called the elf when he was young.  
  
A small, thin smile, almost bloodless.  
  
'Aye, little Estel. I saw many things, many things in my parting,' the prince took a deep breath, shuddering, as if his soul was being torn further by his using of strength, 'I remembered you as a child – little human child, ward of Elrond, brother of Arwen,'  
  
Aragorn forced back his tears, well aware that his tears would cause distress to the elf.  
  
'Then, you do remember my tale of Ellendar and his elf lover?' Legolas had noticed the tears of the young king and asked softly, reaching a pale hand out and taking the rough, tan one of the king in his hand firmly, despite the pain and effort needed.  
  
'Y-yes,' Aragorn choked out, unable to stop the tears from flowing freely, he turned away, not wanting the elf to see them.  
  
'No, don't turn away from me, Estel,' a soft pause for drawing of air, 'You never turned away from me when you were young – although it does pain me to see you cry, I would rather see you cry than not see you at all,'  
  
Legolas paused, his own eyes filled with tears.  
  
'I thought I would never see you, Estel,' Legolas softly pulled Aragorn down, using another hand to caress the human's face. The skin felt slightly rough but Legolas smiled as he looked at the man before him.  
  
'So did I,' Aragorn managed to say.  
  
There was silence.  
  
'I feel myself growing weaker – I should never have left you, Estel. But it is too late, you are well and safe here with Lady Galadriel, if you ever feel any pain from our parting. She is able to heal you, if not, your Ada will be able to,' Legolas smiled slightly at his own mentioning of Elrond as Aragorn's father.  
  
'I want my last moments near you to be of happiness. Tell me a story, Estel,' Legolas requested softly, feeling his own life ebb away.  
  
Aragorn thought for a moment, then began speaking.  
  
'Well when the elf left Ellendar, Ellendar grew sad, yes, but he did not lose hope of seeing his beloved again. "Our love will not end like this," he said. He personally left his kingdom and rode alone, just to seek out his beloved.  
  
'It took him three years, three whole years to hear any news of his lover, but eventually he did, and when he heard of the news that the elf had been recently seen travelling back to Rivendell where Arwen the fair and her father Lord Elrond dwelled.  
  
'He traveled there immediately. Ignoring day and night, he steadily rode on, urging his horse to faster speeds just to see his beloved again. He eventually got there, about weeks after he heard of the elf.  
  
'As he tried to enter the gates, he was held back by the elven soldiers, for they had strict instructions not to let him enter, but he fought his way in.  
  
'At last, bloodied but triumphant, he entered the gates, and he was taken to Lord Elrond, where he, having shown his true love and devotion for the elf, was allowed to see the elf.  
  
'And the elf, touched by his love, lived with him happily ever after,'  
  
Then, Aragorn took Legolas' hand in his and said firmly, 'Ellendar's blood still flows on in the race of the kings, in me, and so I left my kingdom to seek you, and I found you, like Ellendar found his elf,'  
  
A soft knock on the door, then Lady Galadriel entered, looking at the two lovers, she said, 'Aragorn, come, let Legolas rest,'  
  
'No, Lady Galadriel,' surprisingly, it was Legolas who objected.  
  
'I may be dying, I want Aragorn by my side,'  
  
The Lady took a look at them, then sadly but softly said, 'So be it,'  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
3 hours later  
  
'Gandalf the White, what brings you to Lórien, is it news of Aragorn and Legolas?' Gandalf heard a female voice say somewhere behind him just before he entered the gates of the city of the Galadhrim. As he turned around, he was faced with two of the most beautiful beings in Middle Earth.  
  
The Lady Arwen was on her horse, beside her was the Lady Eowyn.  
  
Gandalf's white eyebrows shot up slightly, the Lady Arwen smiled slightly, and then said, 'Yes, this is the Lady Eowyn, my lover, just as Aragorn has taken Legolas for his lover, I have taken Eowyn for mine,'  
  
'Ah yes, it is indeed due to Aragorn and Legolas that I am here,'  
  
'Then shall we speak together, for I greatly desire to learn of what has plagued the both of them,' Eowyn asked.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
That night  
  
Aragorn looked on, quite anxious, as Galadriel bent over his lover, and held his breath. This was the most important second of his life – Legolas' fate would be determined now.  
  
It had been hours since Legolas fell into a deep sleep. They had spoken for a while after Galadriel's exit, of his younger self. And Legolas had said something before he slipped into the deep sleep – something had made Aragorn hopeful.  
  
'Estel – your name means "hope" in my native tongue – for you, I shall hope for my survival, for a brighter future, for a future,'  
  
'Aragorn?' Galadriel was looking at him now, slight amusement on her face.  
  
'He lives, although it may take him weeks to recover, but he lives,' her words were gentle as she smiled and left the room, leaving him with his joy and hope.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Another chapter, I do hope this story hasn't lost its excitement. I do feel it has though – someone REASSURE ME!!!  
  
Alright, thanks for all your reviews.  
  
R&R and if I don't get twenty reviews this time, there shall be no update.  
  
p.s What role shall the Lady Arwen and her lover play in this story? Quite minor but I'm planning something romantic in the end.  
  
=) 


	9. A Dream Of Home

All who read must review, ok?  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Legolas' P.O.V  
  
Will I live? Will I ever wake up from this dream? And see my true future lying await for me?  
  
Or will I die? As a result of my foolishness – as a result of my own escaping from my own destiny? The very destiny that I now want to come true. I want to wake up, every morning, to feel Estel tightly clutched in my arms. I want to go to bed every night knowing that I will never lose him.  
  
Never. Never ever again.  
  
But will I get the chance?  
  
*************************************************************  
  
DREAM  
  
Legolas was walking through this forest path. He recognised it – it was his own home in Mirkwood, but something was changed – there was light and joy all over the place, the forest bed no longer held spiders scuttling through it.  
  
The forest was beautiful.  
  
As a stirring breeze gently rushed through the prince's hair and his surroundings, a stray ray of sunlight broke past the defenses of the tree branches and its crown of leaves, to fall upon the area where he was standing.  
  
The leaves which graced the ground were golden-red. Each more beautiful and royal than the first. And Legolas felt joy overcome him, then, peacefulness. This was a true land of the elves. Peace was all that it held, no war no battle.  
  
Aragorn – if only the man could see this place, Legolas sighed, his own inner peace broken by the thought of the man he nearly lost and might lost. If only Aragorn could come and see the beauty of Mirkwood with him – if only.  
  
'Legolas,' Legolas froze at the voice. So achingly familiar, so hauntingly beautiful, so mortal, so Aragorn. Or maybe, was it Aragorn?  
  
'Le melin,' the voice repeated, so softly, conveying the sacredness of this phrase, yet firmly, letting the emotions involved flow through the air, to Legolas' heart, touching the immortal heart of longing ever so subtly.  
  
'Aragorn? Estel, is that you?' Legolas scarcely believed his ears as he watched the man, once so young and helpless, now a grown man, full of scars and wisdom. So beautiful. So achingly touching. So strong.  
  
'Yes it is,' Aragorn's lips broke into a smile as he looked at Legolas, his eyes laughing and his arms gently looping around the elf's neck as they embraced softly, Legolas holding the man close to him, wondering how all this time, all the time during the Fellowship, he had never done this.  
  
'It is beautiful,' Legolas told the man.  
  
'Yes but there is a place even more beautiful than this,' Aragorn objected laughingly as he smiled again, his green eyes burning with the same child-innocence that had lighted up his eyes and face decades ago.  
  
'Where is that place?'  
  
'Our future, Legolas,' Aragorn inclined his head softly as he said.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
2 weeks later  
  
'The whole place is prepared for a feast held in honor and gladness of your recovery, young Legolas,' Galadriel smiled softly at the young elf who had propped himself up on the pillows.  
  
After two weeks of lying down with only the daily visits by Aragorn to look forward to, Legolas was allowed to sit up and walk now.  
  
'Such grandeur I cannot imagine,' Legolas said in awe at the thought of the beautiful place.  
  
'Yet, I would rather they not celebrate for it seems to grand,' Legolas muttered shyly after a thought.  
  
'Nonsense young Legolas,' Galadriel said softly before she swept away.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
That Night  
  
'Legolas, hold still,' Arwen muttered as her slender elven fingers caught some of the golden hair and braided it swiftly, before fastening it with a silver pin.  
  
'I don't dress up,' Legolas objected as he looked at the silk clothing he had been given to wear. White, silver, black and gold made up the colours of the royal cloth. A black belt with an intricate design of gold made Legolas feel over-awed.  
  
'For my little brother you will,' Arwen smiled slightly now at the thought of Estel, all grown-up and kingly, waiting for his prince that night.  
  
For Estel, yes, for Estel, Legolas agreed.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
That night  
  
I don't see Estel yet, Legolas was slightly anxious, afraid that Aragorn was not there. He looked a very fine catch – his princely manners and his excellent looks. His hair was braided neatly, with a few stray strands to blow across his face, making him look mysterious and faraway.  
  
'Legolas,' a male voice said softly. Legolas turned and saw Haldir.  
  
'You are blessed by the Valar – dunadan, he loves you a lot, to go after you and ride restlessly for days just to get you here,' Haldir was smiling lightly, his eyes keenly fixed on the prince's face.  
  
'You are anxious,' Haldir observed.  
  
'Yes, I-it's just that I haven't seen Estel so far,' Legolas admitted.  
  
'Does it trouble you so?' Haldir asked, his half smile implying he knew something as he pointed to the princess Eowyn coming their way.  
  
'Legolas, come, let's go for a walk in the garden, Arwen and I have something for you – besides, you look agitated,' she added the last part as she studied his worried face before leading him away from the crowd of elves.  
  
They left the hall and took several turns before they entered the garden. It was dark, save for a few lit torches and Eowyn seemed to know the grounds well as she led him to the very middle where a few torches lit a small area, enclosed by the bushes so well that if not for the route, no-one would have been able to enter.  
  
'I yearn for your gift,' Legolas smiled slightly, his unhappiness forgotten for a while as he watched the Princess Eowyn smile gently at him.  
  
'Indeed. If you would just wait for a while – and close your eyes,' she said.  
  
Obediently, Legolas shut his eyes as he waited, feeling a warm breeze touch his skin before caressing his arms and face. Seconds passed, then he heard slight footsteps, he assumed it was Eowyn, coming back with Arwen, to give him a gift, not that he did not like gifts but that he would rather see Aragorn now.  
  
'Eowyn? Arwen?' when no words were spoken, Legolas asked softly. He could almost see someone smiling.  
  
A familiar roughness touched his cheek, pads of fingers stroked his skin softly as he heard a hoarse, manly whisper, 'No, it is Aragorn,'  
  
Then, as his eyes opened in amazement, Aragorn firmly pressed his lips against the elf's. Looking at the mock outrage in the elf's eyes, Aragorn laughed slightly, his kiss becoming more passionate and aggressive – not that Legolas minded.  
  
When they breathlessly parted, they stared into each other's eyes.  
  
'Le melin,' not said by Aragorn to Legolas, nor Legolas to Aragorn, but rather, said firmly and passionately at the same time.  
  
A same kind of love.  
  
A lover's love.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
Ok, this story hasn't ended yet, I will be adding an epilogue at the end, ok?  
  
P.S If I don't get twenty reviews, I'm gonna haunt some of you, ok? 


	10. Namarie, Estel : Death does not part us

Alright, the story ends after the very last word of this epilogue. BUT it does not mean that you don't review this last chapter, ok?  
  
************************************************************  
  
Legolas' POV  
  
Weeks later  
  
We have come so far, my little Estel and I. From friends to lovers – him and I. But it seems just yesterday that I saw him in Rivendell as an adult again. I will always remember the way I marveled and pained at the way he had changed.  
  
The young toddler I had carried and told stories to had became a man. He had matured, my little Estel, into the proud and weary man, Aragorn. But I knew something in him hadn't changed – I could tell it from the day we met again, only at that point of time I didn't know what it was – he still sought an answer as to whether men and elves could really lie together.  
  
He literally saw me as a stranger that very day but I knew what he was thinking.  
  
It seems quite a role-reversal – I was the younger, more fragile elf in my relationship with Haldir last time ( we parted quite amiably due to the distance between our two lands ) and was always protected. But this time, I hold Aragorn close to me, liking the way his fingers seek mine in his sleep.  
  
Men are unpredictable a race. They are all different. But one thing is certain about Aragorn – the royal blood that runs in his veins make him as fearless and noble a man can be.  
  
And they are so different from elves – even Aragorn. His hair is dark and long, his face weather-beaten and wise with age but as I always tell him, he'll always remain in my heart, the young child of long ago.  
  
'I don't think I like the way you are staring at me,' he has stirred from his sleep and comments as he reaches up to pull some of my hair down, smiling irresistibly as I mockingly frown at him. He can be such a young child to me.  
  
'It's not up to you to decide, fair king,' I haughtily smile at him as he laughs.  
  
'You speak as if I'm but a child,'  
  
'Well, old and mature you may be to your kinsman, you are but a child to me, not even old enough to be called a "child", rather, an infant,'  
  
'I don't believe this – this elf thinks he is better than me,' he mockingly says horrified to his imaginary audience.  
  
'I'm not sure about that, but you'll always be the child who gave me a shock by asking me if a man and elf can lie together,'  
  
'Excuse me, I'm sure I did not ask so explicitly as a child,'  
  
'You indicated so at that age and you better be thankful I had not told Lord Elrond at that point in time that his son seemed to be preferring the masculine bodies of male elves to the wholesome bosoms of the beautiful elf maidens,'  
  
There is silence now, as I gently soothe his hair. I know what we are both thinking of – of how far we have come.  
  
'I love you, you know that, don't you?' I softly ask as I seek the understanding in his beautiful eyes and find it.  
  
'Of course,'  
  
'Then, for the love and sake of his elf, would the king kindly rise and let his poor elf's arm rest for a second?' I say as I try to wriggle my arm under his weight.  
  
'Am I that heavy?' he teases as he watches me struggle mockingly.  
  
'Yes – of course not, silly boy. I could carry you as a child and support your weight when you fell straight into my arms at the bridge of Khazad-dum, why not?'  
  
He simply smiles.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Centuries later  
  
Death claims all, all but the elves. But I know I will never regret my decision as I pull Aragorn into my arms for a last kiss. His hair, once dark is flecked with white and the lines carve deeper into his forehead but his eyes, although weary, are still full of the innocent beauty of the child of long ago.  
  
I see the stone bed as we enter the chamber. The stone he shall lie upon for years and years. We have been together for centuries, so deep is our understanding that he needs no words to tell me how much he loves me.  
  
*I shall be seeing you when I fade – till then, farewell* My eyes whisper with hope.  
  
*I shall wait for you, because I love you* he says softly.  
  
I lead him gently to the stone and caress his face as he lies on it. He is still and silent for seconds, seeing death and not dreading or fleeing it.  
  
I know I only has a few seconds left.  
  
He smiles – it is time.  
  
I always thought I would cry but I do not. I smile back instead, glad to see him in such peace and I bent forward to kiss his forehead.  
  
His eyes close. I won't be seeing the beautiful green again for a long time.  
  
And I incline my head in respect and love.  
  
"Namarie, Estel,"  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
March the 7th 2004  
  
6:57PM  
  
SINGAPORE TIME  
  
This story has taken me two and a half months to finish. I am both happy and sad now that it is finished. I look forward to hearing you talk about how you feel about the ending. 


End file.
